Onix the hedgehog Unlocking Power part 1: falling
by Onix the Hedgehog
Summary: This is how he gained his power, this is how he is Onix the hedgehog.


Me: I return from slumber Silver: You returned you fag

Me: *rage quit*

Sonic/Shadow/Silver: O_O;

Chapter 2: scrambled eggs

We both started heading to tails place but while we was going through the woods, I was dazed and amazed by the beauty of the living creatures and the clean fresh air that was the past mobius, everything was so clear so amazing. I almosted stopped to gaze the skies and the tree but we couldn't waste time cause i was also excited to see the famous Tails and Knuckles. We make it to the city and i was stunned of joy because it was nice, calm, and it had more mobians and no one was held capitve by Evio.

We both stop at a cross road and sonic asks, "you ok buddy?"

I couldn't speak really because i was still thinking what could have gone wrong to this place, but after he snapped my out of it i only said, "oh, yeah im fine just..fine" Ok then lets go!

We both make it to tails place in 3 minutes and sonic knocks on the door, and when tails opens it, I was thinking,I...Its him! But the only thing i did was stay behind sonic. sonic and tails talk some before entering and I followed trying not to be noticed but then tails see's me and asks, hello there, who are you and whats your name? I was a little shy and scared cause in the future Tails was one of the greatest minds and was a favorite teacher to me, " My name is Onix the hedgehog, I am fro..." I stopped before getting my cover blown. "Well nice to meet you Onix I am tails", He says it with a smile and was really happy to meet me and we shook hands and sonic interuppts asking, "where is knuckles tails"? "Knuckles fell asleep on the couch I think", He says like he doesn't know where he is and i remember knuckles name being the guardian of angel islands and the guardian of the Master emeralds. All of a sudden i felt something of unease and a strangeness and then everything went black for a sec, I couldn't see and i was in pain and was on the ground, I heard names, all i heard was Sonic, eggman, and takeover and i just try to get up and I could and i saw a round person with a wicked type Mustache and i thought, "no way, not this fool, he was suppose to be dead. but he looks, younger and less evil". I heard his evil chuckle and he says, I have you now sonic! After, a few bots appeared in front of us and I start to get a little angry, sonic handled some of them so did tails but they have been captured and they get ready to attack me, but before they did I made all the ruble and the stones from the roof that was on the ground and they levitate around me and i begin to float some ready for battle. One bot charges at me but i destroy it without lifting a finger and the others come at me and i shoot the stones at them at sonic speed and eggman watches in awe and yet in fear, even sonic and tails was in the same reaction, after destroying the bots i destroy the claws that was holding the two and i catch both of them at the right time before they fall to the ground. Sonic and Tails was Amazed at the powers i had and i just was alittle embarresed, but before we stopped eggman says before making a escape,"One day i will get you Sonic! one day i will!" after he says it he was long gone. Sonic goes up and says, "thanks man, you saved us and you have a great power heheheh" Tails also says while scanning me, "amazing how you have this power and this strength! How are you able to make Stone and rock type element Materials levitate and shoot!". I look at them and just say without caring and felt good saying it, "I am a Geomancer Hedgehog".

Me: Wow onix you have some power in you dude!

Onix: thanks, you made me that way anyway bro.

Me: Uh oh...Amy is in the next chapter...so is rouge O_O.

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: OH NO *hides* I am not in the next chapter!

Shadow: Idiots all around

Me: *facepalm* See ya in the next chapter. Oh and amy and rouge is not gonna go for shadow and sonic, they start to like someone else! hehehe See ya! 


End file.
